1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hair crimpers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hair crimpers are known for imparting curls or waves to strands or bundles of hair to make the hair more attractive or a head of hair easier to shape. Often the presently known crimpers incorporate heating elements that lie along inside the crimping elements and heat is used to deform (that is, wave or crimp) the hair. Such heated crimpers are relatively clumsy and are especially unsuitable for crimping hair close to the scalp. This is one short-coming that makes present crimpers unable to "bulk" hair adjacent the scalp as required for many desirable hair styles.